A New Beginning
by kora22
Summary: Two cubs are found on the border of the Pride Lands, but no one could predict the trouble that would follow them there.


A/N: Well, I am still around... Just kind of hit a rut and have had a lot of drama going on. So, my inspiration has been really down lately and I'm trying all I can to get it back. To do this, I'm thinking of rebooting my Lion King series, but nothing is set in stone yet. Since my first story, my writing skills have improved vastly so hopefully it'll be less cringey and much more well written than when I started four years ago. This is mostly to gauge interest in who would like to see me continue with it, new and old readers. For comparison's sake, I am leaving my old stories up. The reboot starts here, and things will most likely change in the story line.

* * *

Chapter One: On the Run

The Outlands were a dry and desolate place. All the animals knew to stay away from it, as wandering in too far meant certain death. The only sounds that could be heard this day was the gentle, dry breeze that blew through the air, making the scattered dead trees creak ever so slightly… However, a new noise soon broke the silence.

A lioness was running as fast as she could, he paws, thumping against the dry, cracked ground. Close behind her were her two cubs, and she knew she had to get them to safety fast. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath, the two cubs stopping too.

"I-is he g-gone…?" The female cub panted.

"He won't be for long, Tora," the lioness, Siri said, "He's not far behind, so we don't have long."

"What're we gonna do?" Her son, Kora, asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Siri reassured him, "I won't let him hurt either of you. Just-"

Suddenly, Siri's ears perked up a little as her head snapped around back in the direction they came from.

"He's getting close…" She said. She looked around, noticing they were in a rather rocky area with plenty of boulders and crevices.

"Both of you," she said, "Go hide."

"W-what about you, mom?" Tora asked.

"Don't worry about me," she replied, "You two need to stay safe… No matter what happens, do not come out, understand?"

The two cubs nodded nervously.

"Good. Now, go hide and stay out of site until it's safe to come out," she paused, "I love you both."

"We love you too, mom," Kora said back with a lump in his throat.

Tora and her brother scurried off to a cluster of boulders about a hundred feet away, hiding in the middle of them, peeking out as they watched their mother stand her ground. A few minutes later, they heard an angry roar pierce the air as a large lion came into view, beginning to circle Siri.

"Where are they?" The lion growled.

"You'll never catch them, Tamba," she said, "They kept running, I told them to."

"And you think they'll survive out there without you?" He grinned menacingly, "Not a very good mother, are you?"

"You're the one who wanted to be rid of them," Siri said, also beginning to walk in a circle, locking eyes with Tamba, "Why can't you just let us leave?"

"You finally gave me a worthy heir," he said, "The one you've cruelly abandoned. There is no need for those other two brats anymore. All they are is a threat to Sora's future throne."

"You brainwashed the poor cub…" Siri growled, "You just want him for his gift… His power."

"Heheh…" Tamba laughed, "I guess you got me… But enough of changing the subject. Where. Are. They?"

"Somewhere safe by now," Siri lied, knowing her cubs were just feet away.

"I'll find them eventually," Tamba smirked, "Then their time will be up… Just like yours is."

Tamba launched himself at Siri, sending them into a tumbling ball as they rolled across the ground, biting and clawing at each other viciously. Tamba was big, but Siri was quicker as she managed to slash her claws across his face, knocking him off her.

He snarled as he rose back up, launching himself at her. This time, he managed to pin her to the ground as she struggled to escape.

"You should have just followed my laws," Tamba yelled, "Then you would still be able to rule as my queen."

"I'd never go back with you," Siri growled back, "You're a killer and a tyrant!"

He struck her across the face, "You do not speak to me that way! I'll give you one more chance… Where are the cubs?"

Her blue eyes glared directly into his green ones, "Burn in hell…"

With a deafening roar, Tamba sunk his teeth into her neck, beginning to cut off her air as she tried to kick him off her.

"Y-you'll… Never… Find them!" She gasped as he tightened his jaw.

Blood began to trickle out from the wounds as his fangs pierced the jugular. He let go, allowing the blood to flow freely from her wound as she struggled for air.

"Don't you worry, now," Tamba said mockingly, "Those two brats will join you soon enough… They'll die out here without you. No water, no food… They'll lie there, dying in the heat as the buzzards pick the flesh from their bones when they're still alive… Suffering in their last moments until their cries finally cease… And all they'll be able to think of is how their mother foolishly left them to die."

Through her gasping, she still managed to stare him down angrily, despite the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks.

Tamba turned around, being sure to kick dirt in her face as her did so. He walked away without another word, knowing she was just minutes from death.

Tora and Kora had watched everything, and were doing all they can to suppress their cries. They wanted to rush out to her, but they knew they couldn't until he was well gone. She had said to stay there until it was safe, no matter what happened. After about ten minutes, they both figured it was long enough and frankly didn't care.

They ran over to Siri, who by now was in a pool of blood. She wasn't moving.

"Mom?" Tora said shakily, "Mom?"

Kora put an ear down to her face, "She's n-not b-breathing…"

Both of them began to cry as they realized their mother was dead. They didn't know where to go or what to do now. It was still midday and the sun was beating down on them. There hadn't been a drop of water since they left home.

"K-Kora…" Tora sniffed as she watched her twin cry into their mother's fur, "W-we gotta k-keep moving… M-mom wanted us to be s-safe…"

Kora looked up at her with a tear-soaked face, "W-where are we g-gonna go?"

"I don't know…" Tora said sadly, "But i-if we stay here, i-it won't be g-good."

Kora sniffed as he unsteadily rose to his paws, walking to his sister's side. They both took one last look at their mother's body, knowing nothing could be done now. They both took a deep breath and headed out into the barren land ahead of them, neither of them knowing if they would even make it through the day.


End file.
